Staying 5083R
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Staying Sober is the sequal to my fic Hangover Honeymoon


**A/N: A promise is a promise no matter how long it takes me to come through with it. Here it is the sequel to Hangover Honeymoon. This is it, I'm not putting another chap, it's a one shot, and look how long this took!**

**Disclaimer: Everything here is owned but J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. Those characters that are not theirs are mine. **

**The song is ****My Front Porch Looking In**** by Lonestar on **_**From There to Here**_

**LYL!!!! **

**BB27**

There's a carrot-top that can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk

A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

Yeah, the view I love the most is my front porch looking in

_August 2011_

Draco sighed. He had been home for seven moths, seven of the happiest months of his life. With Ginny tucked in close beside him, and Payton and Spencer safely in their beds down the hall, he should have been asleep over and hour ago. Yet here he was, laying there wide awake. The war was over, so he had little to worry about on that end, his parents were fine, better now than he had ever seen them before actually. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck prickled up, something wasn't alright. The sound of footsteps in the hallway made him tense momentarily, before the door was pushed open and little two-year old Spencer's outline was visible from where Draco lay on the bed.

"Mumma? Dadda?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Come here Bud." Draco called, sitting up and holding his arms out. Spencer ran gladly to him, launching himself into his father's strong arms. Sticking his thumb firmly in his mouth, he lay his head against Draco's solid figure.

After the initial homecoming, Spencer had been fussy and clung to Ginny. However with Draco's steady presence, the boy had grown closer to his father, and was now nearly inseparable from the man.

Slowly, Draco wound his arms around his son and hugged him. Then slouching back down into a laying position, he placed Spencer between himself and his wife.

Feeling the shift in the bed, Ginny awoke to find Draco snuggling closer to her, with Spencer in the middle of them. She smiled; glad to be a whole family again. "Hey little guy!" she whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in your big boy bed?"

Spencer's eyes were already drifting closed as he mumbled, "Bed dweem."

Ginny raised her gaze to meet Draco's. She saw a smile on his dimly lit face, and lifted a curious eyebrow in question to his happy expression.

In response, her husband held up three fingers, and slowly lowered one at a time. When no fingers remained, a tiny figure appeared in the light of the bedroom door that Spencer had left open.

"Hi Baby." Ginny said, as Draco opened his arms to pull the little girl onto the bed.

Payton padded across the room in her little tank-top and shorts p.j. set. Rubbing her eye with one fist, she wrapped the other around Draco's neck, and allowed him to lift her onto the bed. As she was lowered beside her brother on the giant bed, she yawned and put her other arm around his neck, hugging him. "I love you Daddy." She said sleepily, before turning her egad and murmuring "I love you Mummy."

Draco smiled, glad that his children were more affectionate then he was at their age. Ginny had done well with them, showing them the love that he wished had been shown by his own parents. He was working on giving that to them, just as he was openly affectionate with his wife, unlike his father had been when Draco was a child.

Ginny too smiled at her daughter's comment. "We love you too baby, but go to sleep place. We have a BIG day tomorrow." She said, bracing herself for the large celebration of her twenty third birthday that was to take place at the Burrow the following day.

Draco chuckled as he looked at the clock that sat on the table on the other side of Ginny. "Baby Girl," he whispered over his sleeping children. "I hate to tell you this, but it's after mid-night. Tomorrow is today, happy birthday."

Ginny smiled, leaning over to kiss him but finding the distance of leaning over her children a little harder to close with out practically laying on them. Pulling back, she frowned. "How are we supposed to celebrate my birthday with two children in our bed?" she asked.

"You get the little one, I'll grab the girl."

Ginny nodded and tossed off the covers. Scooping up her youngest child, she crept out of the room and down the hall to his green room. Blue and red dragons covered the walls, their scales bewitched to light up at night. His furniture was a dark walnut, and his comforter was made of dragon skin that Charlie had been able to salvage for his favorite little sister. Placing her little boy back in his crib, and making sure to cast a spell so that he wouldn't climb out again, she snuck out of the room.

Draco, who had just left Payton in her room across the hall met her outside Spencer's room. With a smile Ginny ran her arms up and down his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco too grinned as he placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Malfoy." he murmured against her lips before capturing them in a knee weakening kiss.

Ginny pulled back first. "I love you Draco. I couldn't be any happier right now."

Draco nodded, then spoke his voice husky. "I want you to have everything you want in life. And as it is your birthday you can have anything you want to night."

Ginny chuckled to herself. "Do you remember us six years ago at this time?"

Draco smirked and nodded, "Yeah I do. You were turning 17, and about to go back to Hogwarts. I had just finished my sessions with Severus, and you were still working at The Three Broomsticks."

Ginny shook her head. "And that night you wanted to kill Thad because he grabbed my ass or something."

"He touched what's mine. And that would be you. Any guy who wants to even try to ask out Payton within the next dozen years will meet a worse demise than a blow at the jaw."

Ginny rolled her eyes, pressing her hips against him, she raised her eyes to lock in with his gaze. "I think we were in the middle of something before we took that stroll down memory lane, weren't we?"

Slytherin grin firmly in place, Draco leaned down to pick-up where they left of, mumbling, "Oh yeah, I was gonna prove to you that you are still mine." Slowly walking his wife backwards towards their bedroom, his hands found their way under her tank-top.

5083R

Ginny awoke feeling as if she were in a very rocky boat. Realizing that she was in no such craft, she opened her eyes and was greeted by her two children bouncing on the bed.

"Happy Birfday Mummy!" Payton giggled cheerfully.

"Happy Burda!" Spencer echoed, falling to his knees and crawling onto Ginny. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her tightly.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl?" Draco asked, walking into the room in a only pair of p.j. pants and looking like a sexy servant boy.

"Wow, I feel like a princess!" Ginny exclaimed as the tray was placed in front of her and two little ands reached out and each grabbed a slice of bacon.

"Taker-backers." Ginny teased, taking ga sip of the steaming caramel latte that Draco had known she would kill for.

"Mummy, when are we gong to Graammy and Grampy's?" Payton asked, leaning against the pillows between Draco and Ginny.

"Later Pumpkin, first we have to make sure Mummy is the happiest mummy in the world."

Payton scrunched up her face. "She can put some of my Droobles Bubbles in her bath. That always makes me happy."

"BOATS!" Spencer added, giving his mother his permission to play with his bath toys.

"Thanks Buddy, but right now why don't you go play with them. It would make me a happy mummy if Daddy would give you a bath." She responded looking up sweetly at her husband.

"Alright kids, you heard your mother, to the bathroom then!" Draco announced, picking up Payton and throwing her over his shoulder. He then scooped up Spencer, and carrying him under his arm, took his children down the hall to the bathroom.

Ginny smiled, shaking her head at her husband and children's antics. She could here both the little ones screaming from down the hall, and the bigger ones laughs. Soon the sound of water could be heard, and the splashes of two children in a Jacuzzi tub full of water. With a sigh, she took her coffee cup and snuggled back under the covers, excepting her kid's happiness as her birthday present.

Draco chuckled as he tried to massage the shampoo into a lather on his active daugther's head. His favorite part of working as a teacher was getting to spend summer's with his kids. It had definitely helped get them back on track. He'd gone into work only for the last few months of work, and was not looking forward to going back and leaving Ginny and the kids all day. Which wasn't really true, because Ginny still worked at the Ministry for her father, and the kids went between his mother and hers.

"Daddy, do you think Mummy is having a fun birthday?" Payton asked, finally sitting still long enough for Draco to try and get the suds out of her blonde hair.

Draco nodded. "I bet she is." he responded before getting splashed with water as Spencer chugged one of his boats around and decided that it was going to leap out of the water and come crashing back down.

"DADDY! HE SPLASHED ME!!!" Payton cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I got water in my ear!!"

With a sigh, Draco took one of the corners of the towels and gently wiped the drop of water from the edge of her ear. Was he this dramatic at four and a half? Probably, he was all the way through school. Would he be able to handle a mini me for the next thirteen years?

"Need some help there Dad?"

Draco turned around to find Ginny leaning casually against the door jam. For a mother of two, she still looked sexy with her hair in a bun and in baggy lounge pants and a tank-top. "No, but you can help if you want to." he told her returning to the job of washing Payton's hair.

"Mommy, can you put my hair up all pretty? When you go to work, and I'm home with Daddy, he can't do anything with it. He's such a boy!"

Ginny choked back a laugh, as she glanced at Draco who was rolling his eyes. "Sure Baby, how 'bout you wash yourself up real quick and I'll help you dry off while Daddy get's Spencer all clean?"

Payton smiled. "Okay Mummy."

Draco looked up thankfully at his wife. He could handle his kids, he could, he dealt with them everyday while his wife was a work, she just had that special maternal touch...

After helping Payton climb out of the big tub, that had replaced the other tub once both kids were big enough that they didn't have to worry about the depth of it as much, Ginny brought her to her room and opened her closet. Pulling out a pink camouflage skirt and a pink wife beater tank-top, she quickly dressed Payton, and casting a drying spell on her now long hair, grabbed her brush off the top of the dresser. "What do you want Payton?"

Payton placed a finger on her chin as she made the very tough decision. "French braided piggies." she finally answered, obediently sitting on her big girl bed so her mother could have easy access to her hair.

5083R

"Mum! We're here!" Ginny called as she apparated into the Burrow with Spencer, Draco arriving a moment later with Payton.

"Oh! Ginny! You look beautiful!" Her mother complimented as she reached over to take her grandson, whom she didn't see as often in the summer because Draco stayed home with the kids.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Mum." she didn't really look any different than the last time she had seen her parents. She was wearing a black and white knee length flowing skirt and a black halter top.

Draco smirked. "She does doesn't she Mum?"

Molly smiled, and placed a hand on the side of her son-in-laws face. "And how are you Draco? You look good too."

"I'm fine." he replied, putting Payton a squirming Payton down. It wasn't easy to hold on to her anymore. In his khaki shorts and blue t-shirt, he did look good.

"Grammy, where is Carter?" Payton asked, taking off her pink flip-flops and handing them to her father.

"He's not here yet, honey, but Alyssa and Tannor are in the living room with Uncle Ron and Aunt Cassidy." Molly responded, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Gammy down!" Spencer whined, wanting to go find his cousins too. Tannor was only seventeen months older than him, and they were thick as thieves.

Molly gently placed the little two year old on the ground and watched him run off, the clips on his dark blue overalls clinking against each other. "Ginny, I have no idea why you would put a light blue shirt on that boy. He manages to get everything he eats all over him." she scolded her daughter.

Draco chuckled. "I have become an expert at cleaning charms between the two of them." he said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and walking into the living room. "Ron, Cassidy, Arthur." He said nodded to each occupant of the room.

"Draco." Ron said, standing up and reaching out his hand. Draco took it and shook it firmly. "Happy Birthday Sis." he said, hugging his littler sibling.

"Thanks Ron. Hey Cass, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked looking down at her sister-in-law sitting on the couch.

Cassidy glared at her friend. "I'm seven months pregnant, and it's a million degrees out side, not great."

Ginny tried not to smile as she kissed her dad on the cheek and sat on the couch on the other side of Ron. Cassidy had gotten pregnant again soon after Ron's return home in January. They weren't planning on having more kids, but she was due in October none the less. "And the kids?"

"Are fine." Ron replied, not wanting his wife to go on about how she had to deal with them all day, and that he was never home to help her.

Nodding knowingly, Ginny turned back to Cassidy. "I'm on vacation the last three weeks before Draco has to go back to teaching. Pops was nice enough to let me have some time with my family. If you want Payt and Spence would love it if Alyssa and Tannor came over for the day."

"That's fine." Cassidy said smiling. "You're my neighbor and I feel like I never see you! What's with that?"

Shrugging Ginny excepted a glass of punch from her mother. "Oh speaking of, Mum can you take the kids for us for a couple a days?"

Molly's face lit up. "Of course, you know that. When?"

Draco snorted from where he was sitting on the fire place hearth. Molly's gaze snapped to him. Shaking his head, he said, "My parents got us tickets to go on a cruise for our anniversary and birthdays, but we weren't allowed to go on it until after Gin's birthday. We leave next week, and you'd have them for about eight days."

With a grin, Molly waved off his explanation, "You know I love the sound of little feet running through the house."

"Will you take ours too?" Harry asked, coming into the room with Paige on his hip and Carter at his side.

"Of course you know that." Molly replied, sitting in her recliner beside her husband. "Where is Hermione?"

"Her dad's not feeling well. She says to apologize for her, but she's gonna spend the day with him." Harry explained placing Paige on the ground and watching his kids run off to the play room where he assumed the rest of the kids were.

"Harry, she ought to know better than to think that we would mind if something came up. What's wrong with him?" Molly was on her feet again, returning to the kitchen.

Harry shrugged. "They think it's pneumonia."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry along with her to her lair in the kitchen. Those sitting in the living room could hear her talking to him still, saying. "I told him he was going to get sick, he didn't listen. I'll whip him up something to make him feel better."

"Who is she trying to heal this time?" Charlie asked as he and his wife Nora and their daughter Kelly floo'd into the living room.

"'Mione's dad has pneumonia." Ginny answered, standing up and hugging her brother.

Charlie nodded knowingly. "I see." he said, casting a cleaning spell on Kelly, and himself. "Why don't you go play with your cousins Kel?"

Kelly shook her head, and attached herself to her father's leg. She was only seven months younger than Payton having turned four in May, but much shyer than any of her cousins.

With a sigh, Charlie lifted her up, and placed her on his hip. She was fine when she was with her daddy, it would just take a little while to get her to warm up. "Where's Billius?"

"Here!" Bill said walking through the front door with Fleur and Pierre, who was now five and a half, almost exactly a year older than Payton.

Pierre being the adorable little boy he was, went around kissing all the ladies on their hands, and shaking the hands of all his male relatives.

Draco shook his head. When his kids didn't run off to play with their cousins, the adults were lucky to get a hug or a kiss, never mind all this gentleman stuff. But then he had done those things as a child, as a direct order from his father, so he let his kids off the hook.

"Va jouer," Fleur told Pierre, who ran off to play with his cousins.

Ron shook his head. "Seriously bro, I can't get my kids to listen to me in English, and you got your kid doing it in two languages!"

Bill smiled. "Technically little bro, you and your kids are speaking two different languages. They don't listen to you, because they don't speak idiot!"

Ron lunged off the couch, but Draco and Charlie grabbed him before he threw himself on his brother. "That was low man!"

"You did set yourself up for it Ron." Ginny said with a smile. "And it's not true and you know it. However Narcissa has been on my case about getting Payton a french tutor. She says that every Malfoy needs to know how to speak french, because it will help in business. She doesn't seem to understand that we don't need to speak french anymore. No offense Fleur."

Fleur shook her head. "You're fine. I only speak french to him, because if he only knew English, it would be hard for him to speak to my family."

Charlie nodded. "She has a point."

"Says the man who's daughter can speak Romanian." Ron shot back.

"All right, enough. It is your sister's birthday party and I don't want you fighting. We are celebrating." Molly said, laying the law down as she re-entered the room with Harry behind her.

"Hello boys, Nora, Fleur. Kelly will you come to Grammy?" She asked holding her hands out to the girl.

Kelly shook her head and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

With a sigh, Molly nodded towards the door. "Let's take this party outside, it is way too nice a day to be all cooped up in the house."

"But it's hot outside!" Cassidy whined only loud enough for Ginny, who had moved over next to her when Ron got up, to hear her.

"Come on Cass," Ginny said, standing up and holding her hands out so she could pull Cassidy off the couch.

Cassidy obliged, allowing herself to be lifted up. Once outside, Ron conjured a comfortable chair for her, and she plopped back down.

Draco moved over to where Ginny and Ron were standing beside Cassidy. "Hey Cass, do you remember when Gin was pregnant, and I ran off and left you in charge of her, because I couldn't handle her moodswings?"

Cassidy laughed. "Yeah, that was quite a day."

"Well I'm leaving the birthday girl here for your entertainment and stealing your husband away." Draco said, leading Ron away from the girls.

"Thanks." Ron said, heading towards the table where his mom had put out appetizers. "Maybe we could get the boys together and have a quidditch game. Let the girls watch the kids for awhile."

"Weasley you don't know your sister too well. She isn't going to let me keep her off a broom if we play. And she'll be pissed you weren't counting on letting her play." Draco told him, popping a chunk of pepper in his mouth.

Ron nodded. "That's true. Well- SHIT! TANNOR! Let go of Spencer! No do NOT bite him!" Ron said running towards the kids.

Draco followed, scooping up his kid, who looked no worse for wear.

"Tannor what happened?" Ron questioned his son. "Tannor I asked you a question."

"He started it!" Tannor responded, his cheeks turning red with anger. "He hit me in the face."

"MY QUAFFLE!" Spencer screeched, holding on tightly to the red ball that he was clutching.

"Tannor did you take the quaffle from him?" his father asked.

"We were playing quidditch Daddy, I'm supposed to take it from him."

Ron sighed, and looked up at Draco who shrugged. "Why don't you go see if Uncle Charlie will tell you a dragon story?" he said, patting his son on the head.

"Daddy me too!" Spencer said, trying to get down from his father's grasp.

"Nope, you and me need to have a little chat." Draco told him.

Ginny watched as Draco carried Spencer into the house. Turning back to Cassidy, she sighed. "These terrible twos are killing me with him. Payton is so bad with him. He'll do something and set her off, and then we have to deal with both of them. Now he's setting other kids off."

Cassidy smiled. "Tannor was the same at that age, it's the Weasley I him. And I love him I do, I just don't think I could handle another boy, and I'm hoping this ones a girl. Alyssa already told me she needs a sister, that if she has another little brother she'll just die."

"I'm sure that's what a seven year old would have to say about it. How many weeks before she goes back to school?"

"Three," Cassidy explained with a sigh. "But Molly is on my case to have her come here and have Molly home school her. I just don't think I could put up with that. And Molly would be way over her head. I mean to have a seven year old, then Pierre who's gonna be six, Carter who's five and Payton who's going to be five, Kelly is four, Paige will be four next month, Tannor is three, and Spencer is two. She's nuts! I mean could you imagine if the twins were married and had kids?!"

Ginny smiled, "Mum would die of excitement. Come October she's have nine grandkids. I think she's still upset that Bill and Charlie are happy with one. You and Ron are the only ones who have lived up to her expectations of three or more."

Cassidy scoffed. "Please, I was quite content at two. And again don't get me wrong, I want this baby, but he or she definitely wasn't in the plans. I told Ron he should have gone with Draco after Spencer was born. But he said we would just use birth control. Well I hadn't been taking it, because he was gone, and look what happened."

"She's blaming it on my again isn't she?" Ron asked, walking over with a plate of food and offering it to his wife.

"What happened with the boys?" Ginny asked.

Shrugging, Ron nodded towards the house. "I think Draco went to have a little talk with Spencer about sharing again. Tannor says that they were playing quidditch, and he went to take the ball from Spencer and Spence flipped. Hit him in the face."

Ginny sighed. "My kids are going to be in Slytherin. It's inevitable."

Ron grinned, "Sucks for them, because all of the rest will be in Gryffindor. Except maybe Kelly, I have a feeling she'll be in Ravenclaw."

"Well what about Alyssa?" Ginny questioned. They rarely talked about her being Lucius's biological daughter. She didn't remember ever not living with Cassidy and Ron, so they hadn't felt it the right time to tell her that she was adopted yet.

Ron nodded. "We are definitely going to have to tell her before she starts Hogwarts, because if she gets into Slytherin, it will raise some questions."

"Blood doesn't necessarily place a house. She's a good girl, and has been extremely loved. She could end up in Gryffindor. And so might Payton and Spencer, they haven't been raised like any of the other kids in Slytherin."

Draco's laugh caused them all to look up. "A Malfoy in Gryffindor?? That only happened once, and it was because Ginny was already in Gryffindor when she became a Malfoy. And no one knew she was. My father may be a changed man, but his grandchildren cannot be in Slytherin."

Ginny smiled, as his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Besides, it would be weird with if they weren't in their dad's own house. I feel bad for Harry as it is, he's going to have have to deal with the rest of them."

"Harry? I thought McGonagall was head of Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"She's retiring. Luna is taking over for her." Harry answered as he opened a can of pop and took a sip. He had made his way away from Molly's interrogation of his father-in-law and was seeking refuge in his friends.

"How old are her and Neville's kids now?" Cassidy asked, moving slightly as the baby kicked right below her ribs.

"The twins?? I think Quintin and Haley are six or seven months. She brought them with her to the graduation and they were about four months then. I don't think I could imagine having both my parent's as teachers. That would be like or Hermione taking over Charms or something." Ginny said, shaking her head.

Harry laughed. "Hermione is quite happy were she is at the Ministry right now. She likes being able to only work a half day and stay home with the kids in the mornings. You wouldn't give up your hours either would you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. But like I was saying before all of you guys got here, my mum is going to have a lot of kids this year. She won't have Alyssa and Pierre during the day, or our kids in the morning, but she'll have them in the afternoon, and she'll have the rest all day. Well unless you are planning on keeping Tannor home with you once you go on maternity leave."

"She won't let me." Cassidy said with a sigh. "I get tired of my kids sometimes, but I don't ship them off because I don't want them. She says it's going to be hard for me to deal with a new born and a three year old."

"Gin, we could always just have my mum and dad watch the kids, I've been telling her that since you went back to work." Draco said, thinking seriously of his mother-in-law's sanity.

"We will have to figure something out later when we can talk to Bill and Charlie too." Ron said, looking at his other two brother who were sitting back drinking their mead and in a deep discussion with their father."

"COME EAT!" Molly called from the table that was now heavily laden with all sorts of food. While adults bustled around trying to get food for their kids, Fred and George popped in and helped themselves.

Finally sitting down, Ginny looked across the table and saw her twin brothers. "When did you get here?" She asked, taking a bite of the ham her mother had made especially for her.

"About five minutes ago. You didn't notice because you were to busy being Mummy." Fred answered.

"The twins are here?" Draco said, sitting down next to his wife.

"And you were too busy being Daddy." George replied.

5083R

Draco sighed as he tucked his sleeping daughter into bed later that night. She had fallen asleep somewhere between cake and the time they left. Spencer was out cold before dessert was even served, and Ginny and fallen into bed as soon as they got home. Kissing Payton on the forehead, he walked to the door and shut of the light, watching her sleep in the dim light from the stars glowing on her ceiling.

Entering his sons room, he carefully took Spencer out of his crib so not to jar him awake. Ginny had put him there for Draco to deal with before heading to bed, and now as he changed the boy's diaper and slipped him into something more comfortable to go to bed in, Draco thought about that night before he graduated. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since that night, and he was just fine with that. There were a couple times in the past six years that he would have liked to, but he didn't. He could only imagine what his life would be like if his and Ginny's relationship had more drunken nights. Their relationship had started off so serious and difficult, that stress and alcohol could have turned out a very bad thing.

Draco shuddered at the thought of him and Ginny leaving the house every night to go out and party while their kids slept. Or not having his kids. That thought scared him. Other thoughts did too. Like if he had become and alcoholic what if he had an affair with Ginny and had a child that wasn't Ginny's. Telling himself to stop, Draco changed his thought stream, and decided to not think of all the what if's.

Five minutes later he was crawling in bed with the love of his life. His wife, his best friend, and his drinking partner from that night so long ago.

**A/N: I decided here is a good place to stop. A day in the life of Draco and Ginny. A sequel. Hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
